Tamamba
|weaknesses = |creator = FrostSpino}}Tamamba is a large Brute Wyvern that can be found in tropical Environments. Physiology Tamamba is a Brute Wyvern with relatively long forelimbs. It’s quite large, some individuals surpassing the size of monsters like Barroth. Its Body is of a dull marine green color that slowly fades into a bluish grey color. Tamamba has a large dome on its head, that branches into hollow horns that are connected to the monster’s nostrils. The tip of Tamamba’s jaw is covered in keratin. Their Legs are long and muscular, especially for a Brute Wyvern. It has a long tail which is used as both a weapon and for balance. Its feet have hoof-like claws which Tamamaba uses to travel a variety of different surfaces. Behavior Tamamba is unusually social for its kin and will tolerate a large number of different species in its territory. When attacked, it will use the thick dome on its head, as well as its powerful forelimbs to fight. Tamamba are diurnal and spend their days grazing before travelling to another area. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Tamamba is a large herbivore whose size protects it from many predators. It mostly feeds on low and aquatic plant life, like ferns, lily pads, roots and various berries. Should a Tamamba be attacked, it will often call for other Tamambas. If that does not work, it will use its hollow Horns to produce extremely loud bellows to stun foes. It can also use its armored Head, its tail and its powerful limbs to attack. Behavior towards other Monsters Tamamba is docile and will ignore most other creatures in its territory. They travel alone or in small family groups, most of which consist of a male, its mate and their offspring. When a predator enters their territory, Tamamba will try to drive it away by loudly bellowing and roaring. Males are extremely hostile during mating season. Tracks Tamamba leaves behind Tracks like scales and footprints. Other tracks include chewed-up plants and dung. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors None Abilities Tamamba are stubborn and fearless in battle. Its powerful muscles and limbs allow it to run long distances at high speed. While the males mostly use their domes to attack, the females use their legs and tails. Their horns are hollow and connected to their nostrils, which enables Tamamba to create extremely loud noises which are reminiscent of the horn on a modern day cruise ship. Rage and Tired States * Enraged: Tamamba will become faster and more aggressive as steam starts emitting from its horns * Tired: Tamaba will become slower and occasionally gets its head stuck in the ground. Mounts Tamamba can be mounted on its head, back and tail. * When mounted on its head, the hunter will be located on top of the Tamamba’s dome. The Brute Wyvern will try to throw the hunter off by violently shaking around and smashing its skull into either the ground or walls. * When mounted on its back, the hunter will be located at the base of the Tamaba’s neck. The Brute Wyvern will try to throw the hunter off by violently shaking around and smashing its body into walls or trees. * When mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located between the two small spines on the Tamamba’s tail. The Brute Wyvern will try to get the hunter off by violently shaking its tail around and smashing it into the ground and walls. Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Ornithischia * Family: Pachycephalosauridae * Genus: Tamamba * Species: T. brontocephalus Tamamba is a rather unique Brute Wyvern that currently has no known relatives. Habitat Range Tamamba have so far been spotted in the Oceanic Jungle and the No Man’s Land. They are exclusive to the Hidden World. Ecological Niche Tamamba is a terrestrial and semi-aquatic herbivore that feeds on low plant-life and aquatic plants. While its size protects it from many predators it is preyed upon by Apex predators like Zinogre and Anjanath. Biological Adaptations Tamamba is a herbivorous Brute Wyvern that lives in Jungles. Since Tamamba’s Home is filled to the brim with Neopterons like Vespoids, it has evolved to be resistant against their poison, which means that Tamamba is unable to be paralyzed. Tamamba’s size and appearance protect it from most predators, but they still fall prey to monsters like Zinogre. Since their weapons and abilities aren’t always enough to protect themselves against a predator, Tamamba often travel in small groups. However they aren't defenseless, as their heads have thick domes which they can use to stun foes. Their limbs and tails are also powerful enough to be used against attackers. Behavior Tamamba is docile and will ignore most other creatures that roam its territory. However, both genders have times in which they shouldn’t be approached. For the males, its mating season as they will get highly aggressive and territorial, while the females are extremely protective when it comes to their young and will attack anything that comes near them. The dome of female Tamamba are smaller than that of the males and their colors are slightly duller in comparison. Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Head: Tamamba's Horns will be shattered. It is no longer able to cause damage with its roar. * Arms: Small scars will run across Tamamba's forelimbs. * Legs: Small scars will run across Tamamba's legs * Tail: Tamamba's Tailtip will be severed. The tail swipe attack's range is decreased and Tamamba will no longer be able to use the tail smash attack. The tail can be carved once. Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Tamamba Scale * Tamamba Horn Slinger Drops Tamamba drops Slinger Bombs Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor * Resistances: -20 Water, -5 Ice, 5 Thunder, 0 Fire, 0 Dragon, 20 Earth, -10 Wind, 10 Nature Palico Equipment Armor Weapon Carves High Rank Low Rank G-Rank Credits * [[User:FrostSpino|'Spino']] for the Icon, Name and 'Taxonomy ' Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Deaf Monster Category:FrostSpino